


Have a Little Fun

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You and your girl barely survived a rough hunt. Why not have a little fun with your handsome hero?





	Have a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink BINGO. Square filled: voyuerism

It all happened so fast. But doesn't it always when you’re in a dark building fighting for your life against a few angry demons?

“Skye!” you screamed, fighting the rope binds at your back. You hadn’t seen your captors in at least twenty minutes but you didn’t care. There was only one thing fueling your struggle- rescuing your girlfriend and getting the hell out of dodge. Some other hunter could deal with this. This was supposed to be a nest of vamps, not a den of demonic torture.

“Y/N!” You heard Skye yell your name from farther into the building followed by a strangled scream. You fought at the ropes again. If you were going down, it was going to be fighting to the death alongside that woman.

Suddenly loud screams filled the room, a man’s voice matching Skye’s loud curses. A shriek went up as the lives of the demons sparked out and then all was quiet.

“You alright?” a man asked as he appeared next to you, pulling a knife from his belt to tear off your restraints.

You nodded, panic easing as you watched Skye limp up behind him, falling to the ground beside you. She patted your chest and then arms and legs, searching for bloody wounds.

“Babe, are you hurt?” Her hands shook as she examined your bruised wrists.

“I’m fine,” you replied, pulling her into your arms now that you were free. “God, Skye. I heard you scream, are you okay?”

“Yeah just a cut,” Skye replied, pain etched between her words.

“You’re gonna need stitches,” the man warned as he stood up and gave you some space, “cut’s deep.”

You looked down at Skye’s leg as she staggered upright, watching blood seep from a deep cut on her calf. Her lower leg and boot were covered in blood. She hissed as she tested her weight on that leg, her face paler by the second.

“It’s alright. I’ll be alright.”

“C’mon, lemme help you girls back home.” The man offered his arm to Skye. She looked at him warily before glancing over at me. Even injured and halfway to collapse she angled her shoulder to sidle in front of me, always my protector.

“You a cop?”

“Nah.” The man shook his head. “Hunter. And I know you girls are too.” He nodded towards the matching anti-possession tattoos on your wrists, marks of victory you’d gotten together after taking out a demon the year before.

“It’s okay, Skye.” You lifted her arm under your shoulder to stabilize her bad side. She sagged against you and you realized how truly weak she was. “You got a ride?” You asked, glancing at the man.

He nodded, leading you through the building and out to a GMC pickup. He drove you back to the motel you’d been crashing at, helping you lay Skye down on the king size bed. You grabbed the first aid kit as your girlfriend complained about the ginger ale you practically forced her to drink.

“I don’t need any stitches, Y/N. Just leave it be.”

“You do need stitches,” you insisted, “and if I don’t get that wound taken care of then I’m gonna have to kill all the monsters on my own, and I don’t wanna hear you bitchin’ while I’m out being a badass without you. So stay still.”

Skye rolled her eyes, rotating her leg so you could have better access to the wound. “You’re so bossy.”

For a moment you forgot that the man was there until he handed a flask to Skye. “Here, this’ll help with the sting.”

Again she eyed him warily but took the flask anyway, tipping it back once and then twice, sighing as the fiery liquid swam to her stomach. “Thanks. What’s your name anyways?”

The man smiled and tilted the flask back as he settled in a chair at the small dining set. “It’s John. John Winchester.”

“No shit?” You glanced over your shoulder, really looking at him this time. “Any relation to Dean Winchester?”

He chuckled. “Depends. What’d he do?”

You smiled as you went back to cleaning Skye’s cut. “He helped us out on a hunt a few months back. He’s a real charmer, you know.”

John’s laugh faded into an affectionate smile. “Yeah, he thinks he is.”

Dean Winchester had been real handsome for a cocky kid in his early twenties, smooth as the dark bourbon you’d been known to drink. And now you could see where he got his ridiculously good looks from. John’s hair was wavy and dark, salt and pepper dusting his temples. The honey brown eyes looking back at you were warm, the determined edge of a wary hunter fading as he took another swig of whiskey. Your eyes swept over his strong shoulders and arms, a spark of desire replacing the depleting adrenaline in your body.

“How long you girls been hunting?”

“Long enough,” Skye sighed. John took another drink and nodded. Some stories just don’t need to be told.

“There ya go,” you declared as you carefully finished wrapping the bandage on Skye’s leg. You smiled when you saw the color in her cheeks was already improving. “You okay?”

She nodded, testing her leg as she bent her knee. “Much better. Thank you, baby.” You smiled as she sat up and kissed you. She pulled back for just a second to look in your eyes before her fingers wrapped into your hair as she kissed you a little deeper this time.

Skye was like this; any time you had a close call or one of you got hurt, she needed to hold you, touch you, feel you. She needed to be reminded that you were both alive and that you were here, still loving her.

You heard the squeak of the wooden chair behind you and sat back on the bed, dropping your hand away from Skye’s cheek. John was tucking the flask into his jacket pocket. He set his hands on his knees as if to push up and leave.

“Hey,” you crawled off the bed and walked a few feet closer to him. “You don’t have to leave, John.”

He glanced at you and then at Skye, waiting for her approval. He seemed to get it because he sat back down in the chair and shrugged his coat off.

“Don’t let me keep you then.”

You grinned and whirled around to Skye, who had set her back against the headboard. She smirked, watching as you pulled off your jacket and then hoodie, before climbing back onto the bed to settle on her lap. You cringed as she carefully straightened her leg, taking her reassuring smile as an okay.

“You sure?” Skye asked as her fingers moved under your shirt to the clasp of your bra.

“Oh yeah.” You leaned in and kissed her again, not planning on stopping. The love of your life was safe, the monster was dead, and John was smoking hot. “Wanna have some fun.”

Minutes later you had each other naked, bodies pressed together as you kissed and touched. Fingers and tongues mapped each inch you already knew, mouths leaving little marks that you’d trace in the shower later. Skye knew your body as well as her own and she knew just where to touch and caress to make you breathless.

You moaned as Skye kissed the spot on your neck that sent little shocks to your awakening core. When you glanced back over your shoulder John was rubbing himself over his jeans, the denim tight from the bulge underneath.

“Can you see well enough, John?” you asked, your voice heavy and breathy as Skye sucked a hickey beneath your ear.

“I’m not gonna turn down a better view, sweetheart.” A few moments later the mattress sank with his weight as he sat down next to you. He kept his hands to himself as he watched you and Skye return to touching and grinding. The voyeur studied Skye’s fingers as they slid between your folds. Her mouth covered yours as you cried out, her thumb circling your clit until you saw stars.

“Feels so good,” you whimpered against Skye’s lips,“gonna make me come, baby.” She nodded, quieter than usual as she let your guest listen closely to each noise she pulled from you. It was all too much. You could feel Skye’s hot breath against your collarbone, and hear John’s deep inhales as he watched you shake, arch, and then come in Skye’s arms. Skye consoled you with little praises as you came down, meeting you in a fierce kiss once you’d caught your breath.

“Damn,” John muttered.

You giggled as you broke your kiss with Skye. “See something you liked?”

John nodded, the honey brown turned a dark chocolate. “Fuck yes. You girls are beautiful together.”

You turned back to Skye, your eyes silently checking in. She nodded slightly and wrapped her fingers in yours as you moved to sit back against your heels in front of John. He cleared his throat and scooched closer on the mattress, his eyes never leaving yours until they fluttered shut as you grabbed his collar and kissed him.

You’d been with many men before. Both before Skye and a few since. You liked to play, and Skye was fine with it as long as she was there. But the second John’s lips brushed across yours, you knew the only person that would ever be as good of a kisser as Skye would be this man. His lips moved gently with yours at first, tentative until you wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He smirked for a moment and then his hands were in your hair pulling you closer.

Skye dropped your hand as you pulled at John’s shirts, discarding them on the floor followed by his jeans and boxers. Soon he was as naked as the two of you girls. You giggled as you fell back onto the bed, your head resting on the pillow as Skye’s hands moved down to knead your breasts. You crooked a finger at John and beckoned him towards you.

John grinned before grabbing his wallet, quickly tearing into a condom packet and rolling the protection on. Skye was kissing you, her tongue teasing yours as her fingers pinched your nipples. You moaned into her mouth as John’s fingers slid inside you, working you up again. His eyes held yours as he lined up and slowly entered you in one deep thrust. You groaned loudly as he took his time thrusting deeper and harder, your body sliding up the bedspread and the headboard bouncing off the motel wall. You gripped his ass as tight as you could to hold on. The deeper your nails dug into John’s ass, the louder he growled. Hunters always seemed to like a little pain in bed.

You tugged at Skye’s hips, unable to speak as John’s cock reached that sweet spot inside you. Skye seemed to get the hint and she carefully rearranged her legs so she could straddle your face. With each thrust from John your tongue slid through Skye’s folds. You ate her out like you knew she liked, wet mouth and hard sucks until she nearly fell over, crying out from the sensitivity. You clenched around John at the sounds, moaning against Skye’s core as your own orgasm built.

“Come on baby, come for us,” Skye moaned, one hand kneading your breasts while the other touched her own. When you locked your lips tight over Skye’s clit she came with a full body shake and a flush of cum on your lips. John’s rough fingers circled your clit once, twice, and then all three of you were coming. The motel room crowded with curses and moans, your body shaking between the two of them as John used your pussy and Skye used your mouth.

You were panting when they both climbed off of you, your arms flopping open onto the bed like a crucified whore. John staggered to the bathroom and disposed of the condom. He tossed you a hand towel and then pulled up his jeans before sinking onto the end of the bed. His hair was messy, more tousled and wild than before and you watched as he wiped a hand down his face in satisfaction. Skye kissed you sweetly and then hobbled into the bathroom, leaving the room quiet.

“Thanks.” You smiled at John as you stretched your arms over your head. “That was fantastic.”

John chuckled. “Thank you.”

Skye came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed and steadier on her feet. She looked down at you with a smirk. “You gonna get up?”  
  
You nodded, naked and comfortable as you watched your two lovers exchange a look of acknowledgement and respect. John knew that you were Skye’s girl. In his own way he recognized that and silently thanked her. He knew he was just a guest star to your show.

“So, you ladies wanna grab a drink?” John stood and grabbed his coat.

You reluctantly grabbed your bra and shrugged with a teasing smile as you stood up. “As long as you’re buying.”

“After that, you can have whatever the fuck you want, sweetheart.” John chuckled.

“Free drinks?” Skye grabbed her phone and the room key before swatting you on the ass. “Finally a man I can get on board with.”

By the night’s end, after enough free drinks and some more fun, you and Skye would both be on board, riding John until dawn. There’s always another hunt, always another demon. But your girl plus a Winchester? That’s an evening you'd never pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
